LO PROMETO
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Desde ese momento, el corazón de la joven quedó prendado, y sin saberlo, la promesa hecha años atrás se cumpliría una y otra vez después de ésa extraordinaria noche…


¡Hola!  
Me alegra tenerlos de nueva cuenta por acá, éste OS surgió como una idea para consentir a una amiguita. Me tarde años, pero aquí está, Usagi Brouillard, ¡al fin!

Además, ¡el fandom de Sailor Moon está de fiesta!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Darien!

Gracias por existir y ser parte de nuestros sueños de infancia, y de nuestros sueños ahora.

Aunque breve, espero que les guste.

¡Feliz lectura!

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Lo prometo_**

**_Capítulo único._**

El pequeño Darien se encontraba cabizbajo, su amigo Fiore se había marchado y aun no lograba digerir la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Lloraba en silencio, no esperaba ser consolado, pues se sabía solo, inevitablemente solo.

—¿Cómo he de vivir así? — se preguntaba.

—No llores por favor — la pequeña rubia con caireles que el día anterior le había regalado una rosa, ahí estaba con esos brillantes ojos azules, mirándole con tanta ternura que era difícil de ignorar.

—Hola… —Saludó Darien con mínimo entusiasmo.

—Me habías prometido no llorar ¿recuerdas? — hablo la niñita con su dulce vocecilla. —No ganarás nada si te la pasas lloriqueando —regañó la niñita.

—Sí, pero es que… yo… me he quedado solo…

—Tú nunca estarás sólo, yo seré tu familia a partir de hoy, Serena es buena cuidando a las personas —afirmó la pequeña, completamente segura de lo que decía.

—Gracias — atinó a decir Darien al tiempo de esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Ves? todo es mejor cuando sonríes. —agregó la rubia satisfecha por hacer sonreír a su nuevo amigo.

—Serena, Serena hija, ¿dónde estás? — el padre de Serena la llamaba en el corredor.

—¡Papi! Estoy aquí con mi amigo.

Kenji, el padre de la niña, entró a la habitación para llevársela —perdona, muchachito mi hija es un poco imprudente. Disculpa si te ha causado molestias.

—Papá, yo sólo estaba platicando con mi amigo. —replicó la niña haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Está bien hija, pero esto es un hospital y tu amiguito debe descansar —argumentó Kenji tratando de convencer a su hija.

—¿Se puede quedar un ratito más? — preguntó Darien tímidamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían. —Serena es la única amiga que tengo.

—Esta bien, pero no hagas escándalo Serena— advirtió Kenji

—Yo no hago escándalo, sólo juego con un volumen un poco alto —aseveró la pequeña con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

Kenji y Darien rieron ante tal escena, hasta que una enfermera llamó su atención para que bajaran el volumen. Lo que hizo sonrojar a ambos hombres a quienes la niña miraba triunfante.

—Miren ahora quien hace escándalo.

—Mejor me voy a ver si ya despertó tu madre –dijo Kenji para escapar de la situación, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Serena, gracias por quedarte a mi lado —Darien bajó de la cama y se sentó en el piso la niña siguió su ejemplo y se sentó junto a él.

—Y dime Serena ¿tienes muchos amigos?

—Algunos, me gusta hacer amigos, pero no todos se quedan.

—En eso tienes razón. ¿Qué sueñas ser cuando crezcas?

—Cuando crezca, voy a ser una princesa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Darien sorprendido por la seguridad de la pequeña.

—De verdad, voy a ser una princesa que cuidará de ti, para que ya no estés triste ni solo, ni vuelvas a llorar más. Yo te amaré siempre Darien, te lo digo de verdad.

—¿No crees que somos muy jóvenes para hablar del amor Serena?

—Somos jóvenes para casarnos Darien y vivir juntos y esas cosas que hacen los grandes cuando están enamorados, pero no somos demasiado pequeños para sentir amor.

—No entiendo…

—El amor Darien es algo que vemos cada día. El amor es cuando mamá se levanta antes que todos para hacernos el desayuno y despedirnos para ir al trabajo de papá y a mi escuela y se duerme al último para dejar todo limpio y no cansarse jamás de hacerlo.

El amor es cuando papi trabaja afuera y suda mucho y huele feo y a mami no le importa besarlo así.

El amor, es cuando papá llega cansado de trabajar y de todos modos me levanta en sus brazos y me da vueltas y vueltas hasta que no puedo más, o cuando se come mis zanahorias sin que mamá se dé cuenta. Es cuando papá le cuenta a mami sus problemas y juntos buscan soluciones ¡porque son un equipo!

El amor es que mi mamá dejó de ser flaquita para ponerse gorda y dejar vivir a mi hermanito en su panza por unos meses. ¿Lo ves Darien? Hay muchas formas de sentir amor y de compartirlo con otros. —Afirmó la pequeña rubia dejando a su oyente sin palabras.

—Para ser tan pequeña, sabes mucho — dijo Darien regalándole a su amiga una sonrisa más alegre.

—Disculpen, ¿han visto por aquí a una doctora alta de cabello azulado y muy linda?— interrumpió una niña de cabellos azules y sonrisa amable. — Lamento interrumpirlos, vine a buscar a mi madre.

—Hola, no ha venido ningún doctor por aquí — contestó Darien.

—Hola, soy Serena y él es mi amigo Darien, él está aquí porque tuvo un accidente y yo vine porque mi hermano nació ayer. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros en lo que llega tu mamá?

—Bueno yo… este… está bien, pero no debemos hacer mucho ruido, recuerden que estamos en un hospital. Mi nombre es Ami, Ami Mizuno.

—Mucho gusto Ami — dijo amablemente Serena.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá Ami?—cuestionó Darien curioso.

—Mi mamá se llama…

—Ami, hija ¿dónde estás? — una voz femenina al exterior de la habitación interrumpió a la pequeña.

—Me tengo que ir, lo siento —dijo Ami para después salir a toda prisa.

—¡Qué lástima! —Exclamó el niño algo desanimado.

—No te preocupes, hay muchos niños en éste hospital —Serena apenas terminaba la frase cuando escuchó en el corredor una niñita regañona que aturdía con sus gritos a su acompañante.

—¡Abuelo, estamos perdidos! ¡Éste no es el piso! ¡Nunca me haces caso!

—Calma Rei, sólo debemos tomar el ascensor e ir al piso de arriba. Además, en éste piso están las enfermeras más bonitas.— Afirmó el abuelo con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Ay abuelo, tú no cambias! ¡Vamos que me prometiste un helado! —Exigió la niña jalando impetuosamente la mano del anciano.

—Esa niña es muy gritona —afirmó Serena con voz baja para evitar que la escucharan los protagonistas de la escena que observaba.

—Un poco, pero es una pena que no se quedara en éste piso, ojalá que regresen. —Darien fue interrumpido por un estruendoso gruñido proveniente de su estómago.

—Creo que necesitas comer algo —Serena aun no terminaba la frase cuando su estómago secundó el gruñido del estómago de Darien.

El niño soltó una carcajada — pues creo que no soy el único que tiene hambre,

—No, creo que no —dijo Serena un poco sonrojada —pero es que yo, siempre tengo hambre.

Tras aquella declaración ambos pequeños rieron. Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta con tres golpecitos.

—Pase — indicó el chico amablemente. Una niña alta, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes hizo su aparición.

—Hola, me pareció escuchar que alguien aquí tiene hambre y yo tengo muchas galletas que sobraron de la hora de las hadas.

—¿La hora de las hadas? —cuestionaron Darien y Serena al unísono.

—La hora de las hadas es cuando mi mamá hace dulces y galletas para cuando llegan las hadas a visitarnos. Pero, no se preocupen por eso, miren, coman. —La chiquilla extendió una bolsita llena de galletas.

—¡Están deliciosas! — Expresó Serena con la boca llena.

—¡Están muy ricas!— Darien comía con más mesura, pero disfrutaba igual que Serena, después de unos minutos, hizo un alto — ¡pero qué mal educado! ¡Ni siquiera te pregunté cómo te llamas! Yo soy Darien y ésta comelona se llama Serena —Se presentó el muchachito muy formal, extendiendo su mano a la niña cuyas galletas le habían apagado el apetito y traído alegría.

—Mi nombre es Lita, me alegra que te gustaran las galletas, conserva la bolsa. Yo me tengo que ir, me deben estar buscando. Hasta pronto amigos. —Se despidió la niña entusiasta —me gustó mucho estar con ustedes, adiós. —Así Lita se marchó dejando a Darien y Serena contentos con suficientes galletas para matar el hambre.

—¡Qué galletas tan ricas! —La pequeña rubia no podía estar más feliz, tenía dos de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida, amigos y comida. Darien la observaba encantado, le asombraba ver como las cosa más simples la hacían sonreír y muy dentro de él, deseaba ser como esa impetuosa rubiecita.

—Abran paso déjenme entrar— Una niña de rostro travieso y dorados cabellos entraba sin permiso a la habitación —¡por favor dejen que me esconda! ¡No me quiero vacunar! ¡No! ¡Uy tienen galletas! —Su expresión cambió de angustia a gula en un instante.

—Son galletas especiales de las hadas — explicó Serena —Si las comes, no te dolerán las inyecciones.

—Podemos darte algunas si con eso te sientes mejor y vas por tu vacuna como una niña valiente — secundó Darien, siguiéndolo así el juego a su amiga.

—Está bien, lo haré, ya saben lo que dicen, "A barriga llena, corazón valiente" —Afirmó la pequeña invasora.

—Nunca había escuchado ése dicho —comentó Darien dudoso.

—Ni yo, pero eso no importa, soy Serena

—Y yo me llamo Darien.

—Hola yo soy Mina, gracias por las galletas, y qué ¿son novios?

—¡Claro que no! — respondió Darien apenado.

—No, para nada; por el momento Darien y yo somos buenos amigos —contestó la niña de rubios caireles con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ah, ya veo, bueno, yo los dejo. Iré a enfrentar mi destino, mi vacuna me espera — Mina se dirigió hacia la puesta con un gesto dramático.

—Hasta pronto Mina, nos veremos luego. — Se despidió Serena

—Buena suerte con tu vacuna —dijo Darien

—Adiós amigos, nos vemos pronto. —Así Mina salió de la habitación de Darien dejándolo solo con Serena.

—Ha sido un día lleno de visitas —afirmó Darien muy animado.

—Ya veo que te sientes mejor y eso me hace sentir muy feliz. Recuerda éste día Darien, por más que la vida te haga pensar y sentir que estás solo, no lo creas, porque siempre habrá un amigo que te tienda la mano. Y yo te cuidaré aunque esté lejos, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. —Serena estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiguito de mejor ánimo y saber que en parte era por ella, la hacía sentir mejor.

—Serena yo… prometo que te cuidaré siempre, no sé cómo, pero te prometo que estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites. Eres la única amiga que tengo y eso, es muy importante para mí.

—Te creo Darien, estoy segura de que así será. —La pequeña le regaló una sonrisa franca y una mirada limpia donde se reflejaba la verdad de lo expresado por su boca, ella creía en las palabras de ese jovencito de hablar tímido, algo en su corazón le decía que podía confiar en él.

—Te echaré de menos Serena

—Y yo a ti Darien, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver. Hasta siempre…

—Hasta luego amiguito, perdona, pero Serena tiene que venir conmigo. Deseo que te recuperes pronto — Se despidió papá Kenji al tiempo de tomar a su hija de la mano.

—Gracias señor, hasta pronto —se despidió Darien con el corazón lleno de melancolía. Aunque ésa lúgubre sombra de soledad se había desvanecido.

Algunos años más tarde, en algún lugar de Tokio, una extraña batalla se libra, una heroína asustadiza llora mientras se enfrenta a lo que parece ser un demonio y rodeada también de mujeres que parecen estar bajo el influjo de un hechizo.

—¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Debo ir a hacer mi tarea! —Lloriqueaba desesperada.

—¡Me desharé de ti! —gritó el demonio con su escabrosa voz, dejando escapar una espantosa carcajada, al mismo tiempo, extendía sus brazos y alargaba sus garras en forma sobrenatural, dispuesta a embestir a la chica que se encontraba aterrorizada.

—¡Aaaaaahhh! —gritó nuevamente la chica con desespero, cuando de pronto, una luz roja como rayo, atravesó el espacio entre aquel horrible demonio y la chica llorona. Una rosa roja quedó clavada en el piso, deteniendo el feroz ataque.

El demonio desconcertado giró su cabeza para mirar al portador de aquella rosa. Fue entonces que parado en el alfeizar de una ventana, vio parado a un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello negro, tan oscuro como aquella noche, estaba ataviado con un frac y corbata de moño en tono blanco, sombrero de copa y un antifaz que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Llevaba también una capa negra, que ondeaba al compás de viento nocturno.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó aquel demonio.

—Voy a presentarme, soy nada menos que Tuxedo Mask, no ganarás nada si te la pasas lloriqueando Sailor Moon

—Pero, ¿quién está lloriqueando? —replicó la niña aún suspirando por el llanto, mismo que se fue intensificando. Logrando derribar a las mujeres que le rodeaban y restar energía al malévolo ser que le atacaba.

—¡Cállate niña llorona!—grito el monstro.

—Quítate la tiara, arrójala y di "tiara lunar en acción" ¡pronto! —Ordeno una gatita que fungía como guardiana de la joven heroína.

— ¿Por qué habría de seguir semejante consejo? —preguntó ingenua y perezosa la chica.

—¡Hazlo rápido! —Ordenó la felina

—¡Tiara lunar, acción! — siguiendo la orden recibida, la rubia joven logró vencer al enemigo. Haciendo que éste se desvaneciera. —¡increíble! —exclamó.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo Sailor Moon, lo tendré en mente. Te veré pronto, hasta luego —Expreso Tuxedo Mask antes de desaparecer ante el asombro de la muchacha.

—¡Muy bien hecho Sailor Moon! — externó la gatita quien fue completamente ignorada por la joven totalmente encantada con Tuxedo Mask.

—¡Ay pero qué lindo! —atinó a decir.

Desde ese momento, el corazón de la joven quedó prendado, y sin saberlo, la promesa hecha años atrás se cumpliría una y otra vez después de ésa extraordinaria noche…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ustedes hicieron algo especial para Darien? Cuéntenme, ya sea a través de su review o por facebook, siempre es lindo saber de ustedes.

¡Nos leemos la próxima!

=Anny=


End file.
